Maxima's Reality Twilight Edition
by chayar1991
Summary: The "Riylens" meet the Cullens flying veg. vamps, meet well the Cullens
1. Low Down

Do you know what it's like to soar through the sky? Well maybe if you've ever hang-glided, or parachuted out of an airplane. Otherwise, you probably wouldn't. Well let me clue you in. It's amazing.

I felt the breeze pass under my wings and hit my face. My hair fell out of its bun. "Nice hair Maxima!" Emmen shouted jokingly about my hair wrapping me in the face. I glanced back and gave him a crooked smile. "My joking Emmen, what am I going to do with you?" He was the jokester of the group of us. By the way, I'm Maxima Riylen. The six of us are the Riylens. I'm the only one who remembered her actual last name (didn't make it up as a middle name) so we all kept it. The six of us are myself, my second-in-command, best friend, and boyfriend Edwan. Next is the sweet and beautiful Engelie. By the way when I say beautiful I mean it. Next is her love Carlisper. Then is Emmen, the mimicking comic. He loves to laugh, and make fun. I'm his favorite target. It's okay, he doesn't mean anything by it. Then is last but definitely not least Nali, the most inquisitive out of all of us, with the best fashion sense, she's Emmen's.

We seem like an average group of runaways right? Wrong. You see the six of us are different, VERY different. All of us were kidnapped as children. I was there the longest and was oldest when I was kidnapped. I was 7. The others were 6(Edwan), 5(Engelie & Carlisper), and 4(Nali & Emmen). I was there for three years, Edwan for 2, Engelie and Carlisper for1, and Nali and Emmen were there for 6 months. We were each experimented on by "Doctors". We were each given or rather had wings surgically, and painfully attached to our bodies. We were then each given "abilities" and then we escaped the lab. 8 years later we were attacked by a red haired model like creature, which we later found out was a vampire. We were each bit and went through our transformations. 3 days of PURE hell. Pain-filled massacres screaming through our bodies.

After the three days we found out what happened to us. Edwan tried to kill himself more times than I care to count, saying "We shouldn't be this! I don't WANT to be a bloodsucking MURDERER!" I stopped him. We all decided that we would NOT attack humans. Instead, we attack animals in the forest. While becoming vampires we also gained more abilities.

Before After

Me resilience, super speedGuard barrier

Edwan strength telepathic

Engelietelepathic, breathe beauty, compassion

under water, communicate w/ animals

Carlisperpatience resistance, great med skills, empathic

Nali curiosity psychic

Emmen mimicking abilities strength

You see what I mean about abilities? But, by the way having these abilities causing each of us to have disadvantages too. For me it's brain attacks. For Edwan it's hearing what he SHOULDN'T sometimes. For Engelie it's the fact that idiots go after her the most, because of her beauty. Carlisper's BLIND, and he "feels" the atmosphere of a room. If people are depressed, he feels it, 6-fold. Nali is too curious for her own good sometimes, and Emmen relies on his strength to the point that if he gets sick he just CAN'T fight.


	2. Telepath

Anyway as we were flying I noticed someone "talking" to me

Anyway as we were flying I noticed someone "talking" to me. It WASN'T Edwan Engelie. It was velvety and serious. "Come down here now. I want to speak with you." NO ONE orders ME around. "Who the heck are you?! Give me one reason to listen to you!" He replied, "Because of them." I heard it. Barking. Flying-like-deranged-disfigured-Barbie-dolls, Denominators. They are part-wolf, part-human werewolf like creatures with wings. Only difference? They're the guards to drag us back to the lab, who can't fly to save their lives. While us on the other hand, love our freedom and fly like graceful birds. "Fine. We'll land. Where are you?" Just then a seventeen-year-old looking teenager with reddish-brownish hair came out of this manor. He looked a lot like us, the most like Edwan. But, without wings. There were others. An eightenn-year-old girl with curly brown hair. A model like girl with blond hair. A guy who looked like a blond football player. An eightenn year old with long black hair down to her butt. Beside her a guy with blond hair (lanky). A twenty year old guy, blond. Then, a twenty year old woman with brown curls. All of them like us. They were all also baring their teeth. They looked ready to fight. My Riylens and I quickly landed.

We started fighting. The vampires and the Riylens. At one point I punched one, he flew off. I noticed Edwan and the telepath fighting one when two others came over ready to pounce. I ran in between them and Edwan and the telepath. One of the denominators bit my arm. I then got pinned on the ground. One started beating me to a bloody pulp. I was about to kick him in the nuts when…I had a brain attack.

Brain attack definition: A feeling of ultimate pain shooting through your mind like a strike of lightening which fills your whole body with unimaginable amounts of pain which centralize within your skull. (Nice huh?)


	3. Blackout

Anyway, I basically blacked out (not really perfectly aware just not moving because of pain.) Edwan and the telepath grabbed the denominators off me. The next thing I knew the telepath and the football one were lifting me off the ground. The telepath was holding my head, football at my feet. The Riylens were regrouping. The telepath said to the football one "We should get her inside. Carlisle can check her out." He then turned to me. "My father's gonna check you out. He's a doctor. "I immediately freaked out. I tried to struggle out of their impenetrable grips. I screamed out "Edwan! Carlisper! Nali! Engelie! Emmen! HELP!" Edwan and the others ran over. "Let her go." Edwan almost ordered the telepath and the athlete. "No. My father's a doctor. I know you don't like them. I know what they did to you. But, my father's not like that, and if we don't get her in she may become more injured." "If you don't let her go I'll show you the definition of "injured". Now PUT HER DOWN!" "NO!" Nali yelled. Everyone froze. Nali had a vision. She ran over to Edwan and I "It'll be okay. He's telling the truth. I promise. You can even tell them about you know what. They're like us. It's safe. I promise." Edwan sighed and said "Fine check her out but, Engelie and I will be there. Now let's go." The telepath and the athlete carried me in. Edwan on my right, and Engelie on my left. I then fully blacked out.


	4. Oh My God!

When I opened my eyes I was resting on a gold velvet couch. My Riylens were at my head and feet. Behind me were the telepath, athlete, brown curly girl, model, brown curly woman, black haired girl, and the blond guys. "The telepath's name is Edward." Edwan said as the others walked over. "Hello there, I am Edward Cullen." The telepath said to me. He was calm like he expected what happened to happen. "Now would you like to tell us about yourselves first? Or shall we?" "You." I replied. "Okay. First of all we are vampires. I'm guessing she…" he pointed to Engelie "figured that out already because she's a telepath like me. My father is Carlisle Cullen. He's the doctor. My brother-in-law Emmett is the one who carried your legs. Now none of us are biologically related. Carlisle is the father figure. Esme the mother figure…." He pointed to the curly twenty year old woman an the blond twenty year old man. "Rosalie and Alice are my surrogate sisters and both of them are married to my surrogate brothers. Jasper is married to Alice." He pointed to the lanky blond guy and the girl with black hair down to her butt. "Then last but definitely not least is my love Bella." He pointed to the girl with brown curly hair. "We do NOT attack humans but, instead feed on animals." "So, you're not like her." Edwan muttered under his breath. "Who?" Carlisle asked. (I think it was Carlisle.) "A red haired female made us vamps. We also don't attack humans but instead animals. Anything else we should know? Like how you're a telepath Edward?" Edward smirked. "We all have special "abilities". I am a telepath. Alice is psychic. Emmett has his strength. Rosalie her beauty. Jasper is an empath. Esme is the most compassionate being I know of. Carlisle has his patience, unmatchable resistance to human blood, and superb medical skills. Then there's Bella's guard shield. Your turn." "Fine, we…" I cut Edwan off. "Let me tell it." He listened and let me speak. "I am Maxima. This is Edwan, Engelie, Emmen, Nali, and Carlisper. We're also vegetarian vampires. We have a long story, you should know. As children we were all kidnapped and surgically given wings, without anesthesia. We also had implanted into our molecules "abilities". I had resilience and super speed in flight. Edwan strength. Carlisper patience. Nali inquisitiveness. Emmen uncanny mimicking abilities. But, each came at a cost. Nali getting into more danger than anyone. Carlisper's blind. Our other disadvantages came later." "No. What about you?" Emmen asked. I glared at him. I was trying to avoid that. "Yeah, and there's me. What I like to call brain attacks." "What's a "brain attack??" Jasper asked. "Let me explain, or will I be cut off again?" He recoiled back as if he was scared of my anger. "Sorry. I'm in a grouchy mood. Anyway, here's my if it were ever to be put in a dictionary definition. A brain attack is a feeling or ultimate pain shooting through your mind like a strike of lightening which fills your body with unimaginable amounts of pain which centralize within your skull. Like the transformation pain only instead of spread out over three days it's only a few seconds, but, it's ten times worse. Get it?" All the vampires nodded. "So that's what happened out there when you collapsed?" Esme asked. "Yup. It's delightful huh? Very useful in a fight." My words coated in sarcasm. "Anyway after the transformation we also gained Engelie getting messed with 'cause of her beauty. Edwan hearing things he shouldn't sometimes. Carlisper "feeling" the emotional atmosphere in a room. Also, Emmen's body almost shuts down if he gets sick. Yes sick. We can be hurt or even killed. Our bodies are much more like humans than yours. We still have blood in our veins, and our hearts are beating. We just also are vamps with fangs and all. Just no impenetrability unlike most." Rosalie gave me a glare then asked "How do you know so much about vampires?" "Research. Don't worry. I didn't tell anyone about us or her until you guys. I know about my skin, and needing feeding, and exposure risk." "Who are the Volturi?" Edwan asked. "I know they're not just royal Italians. Tell us the TRUTH." Carlisle replied "They are royalty, but, the vampire royalty. They've been around for hundreds of millennia. They used to be the police for all vampires and to some extent they still are. But, not with as much power as they used to have." "Okay." I replied. Nali then ran to me. Alice ran to Edward. "What is it?!" I asked knowing she had had a vision. "Doctors and Denominators coming here and to somewhere called "La Push". I immediately noticed Edward's and Bella's fear sheathed across their faces. "JACOB!" he called out. Then to my utter fear I saw a copper skinned human werewolf? I guess I showed fear, because Edward came up to me. "He's okay.

Jacob come over here." The werewolf came up next to me. "Maxima he is half –wolf, half-human but he's on our side. You can trust him. I promise." "Fine. Now where's "La Push"?" Bella replied "That's why we called him in. Jacob go to La Push. Warn the others to be ready to defend themselves against werewolves who can fly, but, very badly. Get Charlie to safety. Tuck Renesmee away somewhere. Then get ready. Apparently the creatures and evil doctors are going to attack here and there. Go!" he then left. "Okay, we're gonna hafta get in some sort of formation. Bella and I will be center, next to me is Edwan. Edward on Bella's left. Next out is Engelie, Rosalie on Edward's left.Then Carlisper on Engelie's….Actually screw this. Okay here's the order from left to right. Back row first, Esme, Emmen, Carlisle, Bella, Edwan, Nali, Rosalie, Alice. Front row, Jasper in front of Emmen, Edward, Me, Emmett, Carlisper, Engelie. No, changes in the order. Got it?" I called out. I didn't want to deal with position squabbles. We didn't have time. "Yes" Edward "thought" to me. "Got it." Edwan "thought" to me. "Okay, Nali how long?" "Few seconds. 5…4…3…2…" The doors to the manor burst open. The head doctor evily grinned at me. He, Dr. Adolf Himmelstoss, walked towards me. Everything in my body tensed. Ready for a fight. "What do you want Himmelstoss?" I asked. I actually didn't realize I even said it out loud till he replied. "You and your precious Riylens. Terminated. This experiment has run its course. You should all be dead." "Sorry. But, NO ONE'S dying today except for you and the Denominators. I wonder when is it your turn to be terminated?" A grin grew upon my face. He then stepped back. He raised his hand for the Denominators to attack. We all tensed. Ready to pounce if one came near. I put up my shield. I could feel it being stretched to the limit. It was a lot to just shield the Riylens, but, this group was more then double. It was almost impossible, but, I had to do it. Just then I saw someone charge at me. Someone who I thought was dead. I saw Jarib…my brother.


	5. Mindgame

"Jarib? But you're supposed to be dead! How are you…alive? Also, you're a denominator?! What the heck?!" He then whispered in my ear "I'm real. I'm alive, and I'm taking my revenge on you, for you leaving me there to be experimented on. Bye-bye big sis. Hope heaven's hell." He then stabbed my in the stomach. I didn't even flinch. I was frozen in shock. "Maxima!" Edwan cried out in horror. I snapped back into reality. I yanked out the dagger currently impaling my stomach. "I'm NOT dying today." I said as I came at Jarib. "This is NOT my brother." I just kept thinking to myself. It was the only way I could fight him. Even so it was like I was fighting at half-effort. Soon enough I saw them all retreat. "I WILL be back big sis!" Jarib yelled out at me as he flew off. I just collapsed to the ground. Edwan and Edward were immediately at my side helping me to a couch. I felt like a zombie.


	6. No!

Edwan's P

Edwan's P.O.V.

I saw it. All ready. All Tensed. A Denominator came up to maxima. "No. It can't be." I thought to myself. It couldn't be Maxima's brother. He's dead. He died in Maxima's arms. I know, I was there. But, I knew it by Maxima. She cried out in pure unadulterated shock "Jarib? But you're supposed to be dead! How are you…alive? Also, you're a denominator?! What the heck?!" I then saw him whisper something into her ear. Then, to my utter horror, I saw him stab her in the stomach. "Maxima!" I called out. I would've died to save this woman! She just got stabbed and didn't even flinch. Just then I heard her say "I'm NOT dying today." as ahe yanked out the blade. She started fighting him as all the denominators started to fly off like little pups away from their ma. Hilarious. Just as they were flying away I heard Jarib call out to Maxima "I WILL be back big sis." He then flew off. I saw Maxima collapsing to the ground. Edward and I immediately ran over to her, and carried her to a couch. The scary part? She was like a zombie. The only other time she was like this was well, when Jarib DIED. We laid he down, and I sat vigil.


	7. Relatives

Edward came over to us. "I have a proposition for all of you." I sat up. "What is it?" "I started wondering about your heritage. I want to conduct a project. I need a sample of DNA from each of you. I'm going to compare it to DNA we have on record and see what comes of it. Are you willing?" I thought about it for a second then decided. "I'm willing to, but, I'm NOT forcing anyone to do it if they don't want to. Anyone else wanna?" Every single Riylen raised his or her hand. "Okay then. I guess we all line up at Carlisle's door. Edward where is it?" "Follow me." He led us to Carlisle's door. We all went in and got DNA swabs done. We then had to wait one hour.


	8. Finally

Edward and Carlisle came down that enormously long staircase. Smiles on their faces. We all sat graciously, patiently awaiting the news. "So?" Emmen asked. "We have interesting news. Good news. But, interesting." Carlisle replied. "What is it?" Nali eagerly asked. She was almost jumping off the couch in anticipation. "Calm," I whispered in her ear. Edward and Carlisle then came over to us. "Why don't you look at the results first?" Edward asked as he handed each of us a sheet. This is what is said…

**Maxima's**

Mrs. + Jeb, Phil +Renee, Christy+*Adolf, #Billy+Kaya

Ella, *Max, *Ari ^Bella#*^Maxima, #*Jarib #Jacob, Rebecca, Rachel

^Renesmee

Cousins:

#Jacob, Rachel, Rebecca, ^Bella, (^Edward)

^Renesmee (1st cousin, 1 gen. removed)

Ella, *Max, *Ari

#*Jarib& #*^Maxima are siblings

**Edwan's**

Elizabeth+ Edward Sr., Alexander+ Sofia,

^Edward (^Bella)Victoria (Eli)

^RenesmeeMaria (Jack), Angela+Carl

*^Edwan *Fang

Cousins:

^Renesmee (3rd cousin)

*Fang

^Edward (2nd cousin 1 gen. removed)

**Engelie's**

John + Mary

^Esme, Francine (Christopher)

Sarah (Charles)

^Rosalie, Richard (Francesca)

Ana (Carl)

Olivia (Elliott), Eric (Gracie), Shana (Victor)

*^Engelie *Angel, *Gasman *^Emmen

Cousins:

Angel

Gasman

Rosalie (Great Aunt)

Esme (Great, Great, Great Aunt)

Eric & Olivia are siblings

**Carlisper's**

Marcus+Emily

^Carlisle, Joseph (Katie)

Mary-Elizabeth (Richard)

Tobias (Daniella)

^Jasper, Ariella (Samuel)

Ella (Isaac), Sarah (Avi)

*Iggy*^Carlisper

Cousins:

*Iggy

^Jasper (Great Uncle)

^Carlisle (Great-Great Uncle)

Sarah & Isaac are siblings

**Nali's**

Veronica+ Devon

^Alice, Kathleen (Christopher)

Tyler (Hailey)

Grace (Caleb)

Brian (Lillian) Melanie (Aiden)

*Nudge*^Nali

Cousins:

Nudge

Alice (Great-Great Aunt)

**Emmen's**

Dominic+ Ariana

Emmett, Caroline (Jack)

Mia (Luke)

Patrick (Julia)

Gracie (Eric), Victor (Shana)

*Angel, *Gasman *^Emmen

Cousins:

Emmett (Great-Great Uncle)

Angel

Gasman

Gracie & Victor are siblings

^=vampire

*=genetically altered

#=werewolf

"So, we're related? Bella and I? Cousins?! Edwan's Edward's cousin?! Esme, Rosalie, and Engelie?! I mean this is…I gotta sit." I just collapsed onto the couch. I mean I always knew we were different. But this?!" I said. "Deep breath in, out, in, out, in, out. Okay, now logically speak." I thought to myself. "Okay, what does this exactly mean for us? We'll become vamps? Wait, we already are. We get powers? We already have them. Thank-you. But, we really _didn't_ need to know we're related to y'all. Reason? All it means is we now know the names of more people who didn't do a blasted thing to stop those disasters from doing this to us!" I then unfrilled my wings in all full feathered glory. I then realized that apparently my wings got clipped by something and were bleeding profusely. I saw the blood, and blacked out.


	9. Blood

Edwan's pov

"No!" I cried out as I caught Maxima. "Jasper, out! Emmett Bella! Get him out of here!" Carlisle said as Edward ran over to me and Maxima. We _gently_ lifted her up. We laid her face down on what looked like a massage table. "Okay Edwan, you and Maxima have the same blood type. If, after I stitch her up, she still needs blood…" I cut Carlisle off. "Yes. How ever much. Yes. Needle me. I don't care. Just save her." I frantically blurted out. "We'll try." Edward said as he patted me on the back, trying to reassure me. I then sat down by her head. I fixed her hair. "Maxima. My Maxima…" They then went into surgery, and I sat waiting.


End file.
